The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for sending and receiving packets over plural packet networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to using dissimilar networks to enhance I/O throughput over the throughput permissible by a single network.
Network latency, the time that it takes for data, such as a data packet, to travel from a source to a destination, can be a serious problem in a computing or network environment. A packet is a payload and routing information, including overhead metadata. For example, network latency can be a significant factor in transactions that require an exchange of lengthy sequences of request response flows before the transaction completes. Unacceptably high network latency can have a negative impact on the overall performance of a network.
Network latency concerns can be of particular concern in mainframe computing environments. Mainframes are designed to handle very high volume input and output (I/O) which often comes over a network. IBM's System z series (e.g. zEnterprise) includes a physical Ethernet port and corresponding network interface card (NIC) that are integrated into a single network adapter called the open systems adapter (OSA). Certain OSA include a single processor and associated storage and I/O facilities that enable it to interface with the host and the network. Thus, the OSA provides the host with access to the external network (such as a LAN) and similarly facilitates communications from the network to the host.
Accordingly, improvements and remedies are needed.